wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album)
"It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" (known as Wiggly, Wiggly World! in the US) is the 10th Wiggles album which was released on March 20, 2000. It was nominated for the 2000 ARIA award for Best Children's Album but lost to Hi-5's Jump And Jive With Hi-5. The accompanying video was released on July 25, 2000. Tracklist #In the Wiggles World (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Here Come the Wiggles (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Let's Meet Slim Dusty (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy (P Alexander) #Let's Meet Christine Anu (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Taba Naba (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay, C Anu) #Let's Meet Rolf Harris (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport ( R Harris) #Let's Meet Kamahl (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Sing with Me (J Edwards, S Edwards) #Let's Meet Human Nature (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #One Little Coyote (D Green) #Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Another Cuppa (J Edwards, S Edwards) #Let's Meet Tim Finn (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Six Months In A Leaky Boat (T Finn) #Blow Me Down (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Porcupine Pie #Let's Meet Jimmy Little (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Morningtown Ride (M Reynolds) #Let's Meet Atsuko Arai (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Haru Ga Kita (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) Musicians * Slim Dusty appears courtesy of EMI Music * Christine Anu appears courtesy of Mushroom Records * Rolf Harris appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited * Kamahl appears courtesy of Warner Music * Human Nature appear courtesy of Sony Music Australia * Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushroom Music * Jimmy Little appears courtesy of Festival Records * Atsuko Arai appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Rick Price, Paul Paddick, Paul Field Staff * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Chris Brooks and Tony Douglass * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Photography: Gary Johnston * Cover Design: Geoff Morrison * Songs written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Alexander, Neil Diamond, John Edward, Susan Edward, John Field, Tim Finn, Douglas B Green, Rolf Harris and Traditional * Songs arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Christine Anu and Dominic Lindsay * Lyric reprint Percussion by: Festival Records, Mushroom Music and Songs of the Sage * Lyric Adaptation by: The Wiggles * Lyric Adaptation percussion by: John Alexander, EMI Music and Hollywood Music Release Dates: Australia: March 20, 2000 America: 2002 (as Wiggly, Wiggly World!) UK: 2003 (as Wiggly, Wiggly World!) Video The video of "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" was released four months later. Trivia * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles but In the Wiggles World and Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing, and Blow Me Down, which were co-written by John Field. *Paul Field does the backing vocals for In the Wiggles World. *In the US album booklet, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, Christine, John, Tim, Dominic, Greg is listed as M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, C Anu, J Field, T Finn, D Lindsay and G Truman in the song credits. * This album reuses the song In the Wiggles World from The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Porcupine Pie is the only song that was never made into a video. *For the speaking recording sections, The Wiggles wrote Let's Meet Slim Dusty, Let's Meet Christine Anu, Let's Meet Rolf Harris, Let's Meet Kamahl, Let's Meet Human Nature, Let's Meet Tim Finn, and Let's Meet Atsuko Arai. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. The guest vocalists such as Slim Dusty are also uncredited. Gallery It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-CDCover.jpg|CD cover It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-AlbumBooklet.jpg|Booklet TheWigglesandBobCarr.jpg|The Wiggles and Bob Carr holding the album awards GregandMurrayin2000.jpg|Greg holding CD and Murray holding yellow Takamine guitar JeffandJoyMcKean.jpg|The album on an award with the video TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Anthony and Rolf Harris holding the video and album award RTTRPromoPicture49.jpg|King of the Road holding the album and video award AstukoAraiandPaulGlynn.jpg|Astuko Arai holding the album and video award and Paul Glynn WigglyWigglyWorldAlbum.jpg|USA Cover Front Cover and Staff List.png|US Front cover and Staff list Wiggly,WigglyWorld-CDBack(USVersion).jpg|Back (US version) File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!disc.png|US disc It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!AlbumCommercial.jpg|Album Commercial It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!ABCCommercial.jpg|ABC Commercial TabaNaba-Recording.jpg|Recording: "Taba Naba" Album Booklet US Version File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbookletbackcover.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet4.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet5.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet6.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet7.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums